Zack and Maddies New Life
by Colesfan
Summary: Please read and review my first chapter. Updated!
1. New Married Life

Maddie's and Zack's new life. 

I DO NOT OWN the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. This is my first fan fiction story. It's about their new married life.

Zack and Maddie had just came home from their honeymoon in Florida at DisneyWorld. Maddie and Zack took an airplane to go back home and when they went there to go and leave Boston. The airplane took 2hrs from delays. So they where on their way back, but they got their at 1:00 p.m. The newlyweds where happy to be back home. The both of them had missed their family's. They bought their house while they were on vacation. Carey had Cody picked them up at the airport. They lived next door to the Tipton. Zack and Maddie had gotten their stuff that was already packed. Both parents went to see their house. The first one there was Maddies parents. Zack had gooten it. He opened the door, "please come in Mr. and Mrs. Flitzpatrick, come in," "thankyou Zack, and please call us mom and dad since you had married our Maddie." Then Maddie came from upsatares, "hi mom and dad," Then Cody and Carry came in after Maddie's parent came in. "Hi Zack and Maddie," said Cody and Carry. "Hi mom and Cody that that both of them said to them.


	2. How was the honeymoon

Maddie's and Zack's new life. 

I DO NOT OWN the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of these songs. This is my first fan fiction story. It's about their new married life.

**Last Time: Zack and Maddie had just came home from their honeymoon in Florida at Disneyworld. The airplane took 2hrs from delays. The both of them had missed their families. They bought their house while they were on vacation. Both parents went to see their house. The first one there was Maddies parents. Zack had gotten it. He opened the door, "please come in Mr. and Mrs. Flitzpatrick, come in," "thankyou Zack, and please call us mom and dad since you had married our Maddie." Then Maddie came from upstairs, "hi mom and dad," Then Cody and Carry came in after Maddie's parent came in. "Hi Zack and Maddie," said Cody and Carry. "Hi mom and Cody that the both of them said to them. **

While Maddie came back from food shopping, she put everything away and made lunch for everyone. From there wedding presents, Maddie had used their new dishes for their lunch that was baked ziti, with Italian bread. While that was cooking, Zack had showed them were the 2 bathroom was and the kitchen and other parts of the house.

Then it was time to eat, Maddie went to the living room to ask Zack to see if he can help her put the plates, forks, knives and cups while it was cooking. So he helped her with it. It was time to eat. "Lunch is done everyone," said Zack.

Everyone said it taste good. "So Maddie and Zack, how was your honeymoon, what did you two do," asked Cody. Zack had awnserd Cody's question. "Well Cody, we walked around went to a place to eat that was Kareoke night." "What did you sing," asked Cody. "We singed, What I've been looking for," said Maddie. **(From High School Musical if you didn't see it). **

They finished their lunch, "can you tell us how it goes," "ok," said Maddie and Zack. They started to sing:

"it's hard to believe that I couldn't see"-Zack

"you were always there besides me"-Both

"thought I was alone, with no to hold, but you were always right beside"-Both

"this feeling's like no other"-Maddie

"I want you to know"-Both

"I never had someone, that knows me like you do, they way you do,"-Both

"and I never had someone, that's good for me and you, they way you do,"-Both

"so lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for,"-Both

"so good to be seen, so good to be heard"-Maddie

"don't have to say a word"-Both

"so long I was lost, so good to be found,"-Zack

"I'm loving having you around"-Both

"this feeling's like no other"-Zack

"I want you to know"-Both

"that I never had someone, that knows me like you do, they way you do,"-Both

"I never had someone, that's good for me and you, they way you do,"-Both

"so lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for,"-Both

"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, what oh, oh, oh, do, do, do, do, what oh, oh, oh"-Both

Everyone had clapped, "good job guy's," said the family. "Thank you," said Zack and Maddie. Maddie's mom said, "did the audience liked it," "yeah," said Maddie and Zack. The next day they got a cat named Sabby, when they got home she was running around, she bumped into doors, walls and fell down the stars. Her fur color was black, which was crazy and didn't probably have a brain. She had to learn how to use the kitty litter.


	3. A big Suprise

Maddie and Zacks's New Life 

I DO NOT OWN the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. This is still my first fanfiction story. Like I said, it's about Maddie and Zack's new married life. Sorry it took long to update, havent been on the computer lately.

**Last time:** **Everyone was at Maddie and Zacks new house, "So Maddie and Zack, how was your honeymoon, what did you two do," asked Cody. Zack had awnserd Cody's question. "Well Cody, we walked around went to a place to eat that was Kareoke night." "What did you sing," asked Cody. "We singed, What I've been looking for," said Maddie. (From High School Musical if you didn't see it). The next day they got a cat named Sabby, when they got home she was running around, she bumped into doors, walls and fell down the stars. Her fur color was black, which was crazy and didn't probably have a brain. She had to learn how to use the kitty litter.**

It was the next morning, Zack had just waked up, he had gone to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen and it was a nice sunny day, because it was July 3rd. They had vacation, _"I'm going to wake Maddie up," _said Zack to himself. He woke Maddie up while Sabby was running around like a maniac. "Sweet Thang, its time to get up," said Zack, "but I don't want to get up, I don't feel good."

But Maddie got up and gone to the bathroom but started to throw up. Zack came running in, "Maddie are you ok?" He said to Maddie. Maddie had said, "I don't know, does it looks like I gained 5 pounds?" "Yes" said Zack.

"Zack, go call the doctor and tell her to get here quick," Maddie said to Zack. "Sure," he said. The doctor got there around 11. The doctor's name was Dr.Clarkson, "Hello Maddie, Zack had told me what happened, are you ok?" said the doctor that was in Maddie and Zacks room. I don't feel very well." Said Maddie. Her check up was over. Zack was in the living room watching MTV. "Zack, come here," said Maddie from upstairs. He had quickly run up there. Zack said, "Dr. Clarkson, is going to alright?" The doctor had left so Maddie could tell him something. "Zack, promise me you won't panic when I tell you, promise?" said Maddie. "Promise," said Zack. "Zack, were having a baby, I'm pregnet," said Maddie. Zack just stood there. "YESSSSSSSSS, I'm so excited," said Zack. The both of them called their parents. They were proud about being grandparents, Cody was going to be an Uncle, and Maddie's sister named Jenny was going to be an Aunt.


	4. Baby Shower

**Maddie's and Zack's new life. **

**I DO NOT OWN the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. This is my first fan fiction story. It's about their new married life. **

**Last Time:** **Zack had showed them were the 2 bathroom was and the kitchen and other parts of the house. "So Maddie and Zack, how was your honeymoon, what did you two do," asked Cody. Zack had awnserd Cody's question. "Well Cody, we walked around went to a place to eat that was Kareoke night." "What did you sing," asked Cody. "We singed, What I've been looking for," said Maddie. The next day they got a cat named Sabby, when they got home she was running around, she bumped into doors, walls and fell down the stars. Her fur color was black, which was crazy and didn't probably have a brain. She had to learn how to use the kitty litter. **

It was around 12:30 at night, Maddie couldn't sleep, so she had made tea for her-self. She was sitting in the kitchen on a stool, the cover was white and the table legs were silver that London had gotten for them as a wedding present. Then she heard someone coming from upstairs, she had thought it was the new kittin they had got, but it was Zack.

Zack had kissed her on the lips. "Hey baby, why aren't you sleeping?" "Couldn't sleep,"said Maddie. "Zack, I was thinking, do you whant to start a family," "ok, sweet thang." It was the next morning, Maddie went into the bathroom and started to threw up. Zack had whent into the bathrrom because he had to go to the bathrrom, but he saw Maddie throwing up. "Maddie, are you ok," "Yeah Zack, I'm going to go back to bed." "Ok, I'll carry you in there." Zack said. "Thanks Zack, I love," "I love you too Maddie." "Hey Maddie, are you gainning weight are something," "I don't think so, why?" "Just asking." "ok" _Zack thought, "I wonder if Maddie might be pregent."_

Zack had yelled upstars, "Maddie, I'm running to the store do you need anything?" "No," yelled Maddie back to Maddie. Zack was at the store, he got a thing to see if Maddie is pregnet, "hi Zack," said Tapeworm, "oh, hi Tapeworm," "May I help you with anything," "No, thankyou, I need to get back to Maddie, ok, bye Tapeworm," "bye Zack." Zack had bought it and went back to his house. Zack had whent upsatrs to see how Maddie was doing. See was up. "Hey Maddie," "Hi Zack, what'd you buy?" "I bought this thing to see if you'r pregnet or not," "that's sweet, thank you Zack." Said Maddie, "You'r welcome sweety." It had said pregnet. "Yes, were going to be parents," Said Maddie and Zack. Zack had picked her up and spun around their bedroom and started kissing eachother. The both of them called their parents, they were excited they were going to be grandparents and Cody and Maddie was going to be and Uncle and Aunt. Maddie was 7 months pregnet know, Maddie was at her job that sold homes to people, and Zack was a secret agent. Then he got fired for fooling around, then he worked with Maddie and they were partners to sell homes. They loved working together, before they went to get lunch there was a baby shower. "Surprise," yelled the people they worked there, Max, Maddies sister, London, and Carry was there. "Thank you guys," said Maddie and Zack.They were lots of presents for their baby. "Hi London," said Maddie. "guess what your present is?" Said London. "Don't know." Then music started it was Jessie McCartney. "Thanks London." Zack went up to Jessie, "hey Jessie, dedicate Beautiful Soul to Maddie from me." "Sure Zack. "Thanks Man." Said Zack, he started to sing, these 3 songs is dedicated to Maddie from Zack":

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere…

I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl)  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm,  
What is life? What's the use, if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel…

Someone…who was there when all my hopes fell.  
I want to fly, lookin' in your eyes…

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl…you live …)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live … I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on, when I lose the fight.  
I want to give what you're givin' me, always…

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (yeah)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky …

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live  
my world, has everything I need to survive…

Because you live…I live…

I live.

They got a lot of girls  
Who know they've got it going on  
Nothings ever a comparison to you  
Why can't you see that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need is everything you do

And a girl walk by won't matter  
Cause you're looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealously  
She could be a supermodel  
In a magazine or cover  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me

She's no you  
Oh No you give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you, girl  
I'm satisfied with the one I got...  
Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you...

They got a lot of girls who dance in all their videos  
But I prefer the way you do the way you move  
You're more than beautiful and I just want to let you know  
That all I ever need is what I got with you

And a girl walk by won't matter  
Every time you looking better  
I think your perfect there ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a supermodel  
In a magazine or cover  
She'll never ever take my heart away

And no ones ever gonna get to me no  
The way you do now baby can't you see  
That you're the one  
The only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way  
And nothings ever came even close  
No, no one's been comparable to you

No Yeah la la la la  
Don't wanna not fit I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
So don't stop anything you do  
You're all that, all that and then some  
You know what, just what I need  
And no girl, no place no where  
Could mean a thing to me

"Congragulations Zack and Maddie, good luck." 

A/N(Going to update it soon. Please review.)


End file.
